


Nom Nom Nom

by terajk



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Fanart, Other, Sokka at his easel, cargo ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats are jerks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nom Nom Nom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



 

Image description: Haruhi Fujioka, with short brown hair and wearing glasses, a blue suit and purple tie; sie is sitting at a sea-green table, angrily poking chopsticks at a plate of fatty tuna, which Nyanko-sensei (a white, orange and gray Lucky Cat) is eating. A blue background is behind them.


End file.
